Non !
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: Je proclame la journée du 'je t'emmerde et je te dis non' ouverte.   Le défi ? Que James, exploité par ses camarades à cause de sa serviabilité, réponde non à toutes les demandes du jour.


**Bonjouuur ! Je me disais il y a quelques jours que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, et mes fics longues (qui sont maintenant aux nombre de dix... Mon Dieu, je ne les finirais jamais !) n'ont pas avancé d'un poil... Alors j'ai cherché dans mes dossiers et j'ai trouvé l'ébauche d'un OS, que j'ai finis d'écrire en un temps record (tard dans la nuit, sûrement pour ça que ça part en live) et que j'ai relu à peu près correctement ce matin. Ce n'est ni très recherché, ni très profond mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, comme j'espère que vous en prendrez à le lire :)**

**Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, notre vénérée auteure (même si elle a tué les Maraudeurs, honte à elle !), sauf l'intrigue ;). **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Poudlard était inondé de soleil en ce glacial jour de Janvier. Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer et les professeurs mettaient la pression aux cinquièmes et septièmes années. Pourtant, presque tous paraissaient lambiner près du lac, leurs uniformes débraillés et leur attention plus portée au flirt qu'au travail, ce que déplorait le professeur McGonagall, occupée à les espionner d'un œil mauvais à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Le peu de soleil réchauffait légèrement l'atmosphère, les hormones faisant le reste.<p>

Les Maraudeurs avaient créé pour la frime une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux. Sirius Black était étalé comme une loque, ou plutôt comme un pachyderme, dans l'herbe, la cravate en vadrouille à quelques sauts de sauterelles de lui. Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise avaient sauté, faisant baver les quelques filles qui, cachées _très_ discrètement derrière leurs bouquins, le reluquaient d'un air gourmand. Peter Pettigrow, lui, était occupé à ennuyer avec un brin d'herbe un Remus Lupin endormi sous le chêne. Le spectacle était assez distrayant, étant donné que le lycanthrope somnolent frottait son oreille contre son épaule en marmonnant des jurons dès que la tige lui chatouillait la tempe. Il faut dire que le loupiot était assez irritable, car la pleine Lune était dans deux jours.

Mais il manquait un Maraudeur non ?

James Potter était enfermé dans la bibliothèque avec un Gryffondor de cinquième année, bête comme ses pieds, qui lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée de l'aider en Sortilège. Ses yeux vagabondaient souvent vers la fenêtre entrouverte d'où s'échappait quelques pépiements d'oiseaux et des rires et bavardages d'étudiants.

L'expression tournait dans sa tête depuis ce matin : «Trop bon trop con. » c'était sûrement ça. Hier, il avait accepté d'enseigner à une Serdaigle de son année comment métamorphoser une bouteille de vin vide en serpent. Quand elle avait commencé à lui faire des sous-entendus très explicites à propos du reptile que lui devait cacher, il avait enfin compris sa véritable intention. Il avait loupé une préparation de farce contre les Serpentards juste pour une Serdaigle dévergondée et pas vraiment jolie. Le jour d'avant, c'était un garçon de première année qui lui avait demandé de dire à Peeves d'arrêter de le suivre constamment affublé d'un masque de clown. Allez interdire quelque chose à Peeves, vous. Le brun à lunettes était revenu la tête maquillée grossièrement, un sourire rouge dessiné jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'en dessous, il faisait une tête d'enterrement. Jamais Sirius ne s'était autant moqué de lui.

« Et là, il faut que je secoue ma baguette comme ça ? »

James sursauta et se détourna de la fenêtre. « Hein ? Euh, oui… Oui, oui » Il l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées qui avaient vagabondées du coté de Lily Evans, la jolie rousse qu'il draguait depuis la cinquième année.

Le Gryffondor secoua sa baguette frénétiquement et fit jaillir des étincelles rouges qui mirent le feu à un livre à coté d'eux.

« BANDES D'IMBÉCILES ! REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! » Hurla Mme Pince en éteignant le feu sur son précieux bouquin. « DEHORS, AVANT QUE JE VOUS COLLE TROIS HEURES DE RETENUE ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent précipitamment leurs affaires pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Et bien… Merci James. A un de ces jours ! » Le salua le Gryffondor de cinquième année avec un sourire contrit avant de s'éclipser dans un couloir.

Le brun à lunettes soupira et partit vers le parc, impatient de retrouver ses amis. Il grelotta de froid, ayant oublié sa cape dans son dortoir et sauta presque dans la bulle de chaleur qu'avait créé les Maraudeurs.

« Prongs, ton sourcil est à moitié brûlé… »

« Un petit emmerdeur de cinquième année à voulu que je l'aide en Sortilège. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait et il a mis le feu à un livre de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas dû me rendre compte qu'une étincelle m'a grillée le sourcil »

Il s'étala aux cotés de ses amis et soupira en desserrant sa cravate.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur Peter pour essayer de lui enfoncer sa brindille chatouilleuse dans le nez.

Peter riait aux éclats, étalé par terre, la bouche pleine de touffes d'herbes. Le lycanthrope se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait avant de se rallonger nonchalamment.

Le jeune sorcier blond cracha l'herbe qui lui obstruait la gorge et regarda James.

« Tu es trop gentil, James, les gens en profitent. Regarde Sirius hier, quand il t'a demandé d'aller chercher des scones à la cuisine. Tu y es allé, comme une poire ! »

« Mais » James lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami, écroulé de rire. « Espèce de traitre profiteur ! »

« Je voulais seulement voir si tu étais capable de dire non. Apparemment pas. »

« Tu sais dire autre chose que oui ? » L'enfonça Remus.

« Oui ! » Ils rirent, James se vexa. « Enfin, non ! Mais si ! Merde, vous êtes chiant ! »

« Je proclame la journée du « je t'emmerde et te dis non » ouverte. » S'exclama Peter, fier de sa trouvaille.

« Ça vient de te venir ? » S'énerva James.

« Oui, j'en suis plutôt content ! »

« Il a raison ! » S'écria Sirius en mettant une bourrasque si forte dans le dos de Peter qu'il lui mit le nez dans l'herbe verte. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui tu ne devrais pas répondre à toutes les questions que l'on te pose par non ? Histoire que tu nous prouves que tu en es capable ! »

« Mais j'en suis capable ! » S'insurgea le brun à lunettes.

« Juré ? » Dirent ses trois amis à l'unisson.

« Mais _oui _! »

* * *

><p>James était parti chercher un parchemin dans leur dortoir pour finir son devoir de Potion. Les Maraudeurs venaient de lui lancer son défi, et il n'avait encore eu aucunes demandes ou il aurait dû répondre un non catégorique.<p>

Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique, son regard posé sur Lily Evans entrant dans la salle commune.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie. » Dit-il simplement, les yeux brillants d'une lueur sadique. « Quelque chose qui rendra le défi de notre Prongs un peu plus… corsé. »

Remus suivit son regard et éclata de rire. « Elle ne voudra jamais. Elle aurait trop peur que ce soit une blague. »

« Tu crois ? » Sirius pointa sa baguette vers les escaliers et lança un sort. « Avec ça, il devrait être occupé pour un moment »

Il s'approcha de Lily et s'assit près d'elle, sans prendre en compte son regard blasé. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Elle soupira. « Tu m'as déjà fait le coup de me demander de sortir avec toi, et d'être encore plus énervant que lui pour que je me rende compte à quel point il est _adorable_. Merci, ça n'a pas marché, tu remballes tout et tu vires de ce canapé. »

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? » Minauda-t-il, tandis que Remus et Peter, tel un boys-band à la mode, reprenait en cœur '_Oui, pourquoi ?'_

Elle leur jeta un regard amusé et répondit lentement « Parce que vous ne voulez faire ami-ami avec moi que pour que Potter se rapproche de moi. »

« J'ai un moyen efficace de le repousser à jamais » Dit Sirius, d'un ton de conspirateur.

Lily ouvrit des yeux incrédules. « Tu n'es pas censé l'aider, étant son meilleur ami ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec toi, s'il devient aussi rabat-joie et insupportable, je ne préfère pas. »

« Merci » La jolie rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vu que tu es d'accord, je t'explique la chose. » Il se racla la gorge. « Nous avons lancé un défi à James, dire non à toutes les propositions – quelle qu'elle soit – aujourd'hui. Je te propose de lui demander de sortir avec toi, il sera forcé de dire non, James déteste perdre. »

Lily failli s'étouffer. Elle reprit son souffle et leur jeta un regard incrédule. D'accord, James était stupide et acceptait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Elle ne voulait pas faire parti de ce projet, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'authenticité, et deuxièmement elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à demander à Potter de sortir avec elle. Même si, légèrement moins agaçant, il était devenu un tout petit peu plus séduisant. Il atteignait maintenant le stade _garçon normal_ pour la jeune femme, étant parti de _troll des cavernes_. Ses abdos y étaient pour beaucoup. Ses fesses aussi d'ailleurs. Après, ce n'était pas comme si elle assistait à tous les entrainements de Quidditch pour le mater, sa meilleure amie sortait avec le gardien des Gryffondors. Il restait stupide, de toute façon.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Réfléchi Lily ! Tu rendrais un immense service à la communauté vivant dans la tête de James ! »

« Je me suis toujours doutée qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête »

« Exactement, tu as parfaitement raison. Je l'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois vu parler tout seul en cherchant quelque chose. Bref. Je disais donc, tu rendrais un énorme service à James, en le faisant gagner son pari, sur quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il parle si souvent de tes jambes et de ton décolleté que ça en devient complètement lassant au final, c'est bon, j'ai déjà regardé aussi »

Elle ne releva pas. Elle était tellement blasée par ces timbrés qu'étaient les Maraudeurs. Elle regarda son livre et eut tellement envie de pleurer en voyant toutes les pages qu'il lui restait à lire qu'elle était finalement prête à tout pour un peu d'animation.

« OK »

Peter sauta sur le canapé pour placer son visage à deux centimètre du sien, l'air surexcité et un sourire hystérique sur les lèvres. « C'est vrai ? »

Elle voulut dire non, mais elle se souvenu que c'était à Potter de dire ça. Puis, ils étaient tellement excités comme des gosses devant un sapin de Noël qu'elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal.

« Oui. »

Remus se mit à sauter partout comme une gazelle, Sirius levait le poing en l'air en criant « Yessssss ! » et Peter s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le canapé, l'air béat. Dans le coup, Lily se demanda s'il était vraiment amis avec James, où s'ils étaient vraiment aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air.

« Il devrait arriver bientôt, tu le coinces, et tu lui demandes, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. James était un parieur, il ne voudra pas perdre.

Après quelques instants où chacun retourna l'air de rien à son occupation d'origine, Sirius leva de nouveau sa baguette et leva le sort qu'il avait posé pour que James ne retrouve pas son parchemin. Un cri de victoire retentit dans toute la salle commune, suivit de pas aussi lourds que ceux d'un éléphant, et un James échevelé – enfin, plus décoiffé que d'habitude – apparu avec un air ravi.

« Eh, j'ai retrouvé mon parch- Lily ? »

La jolie rousse s'était assise sur la table de travail où le jeune homme avait élu domicile, et le regardait, les yeux charmeurs.

« Bonjour James »

« Sa-salut »

Elle commença à tripoter sa cravate et joua avec un bouton de sa chemise, l'air nonchalant. Elle s'amusait comme une folle.

« Dis, j'ai une question à te poser »

Il hocha la tête, déglutit. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, câline.

Une série d'image passa dans la tête de James. Lui, lui disant oui. La plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Danser avec elle. Lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Se marier. Lui faire un enfant. Passer son temps à lui faire l'amour. Casser la gueule à celui qui l'a draguera. Se foutre de la gueule de son premier cheveu blanc. Vieillir ensemble. Mourir ensemble.

Il allait tuer ses meilleurs amis, tuer son orgueil de parieur.

« Oui. »

Elle se redressa sur la table, soudain inquiète. « Quoi ? »

Mais déjà, il tournait les talons et empoignait un Sirius hilare par la cravate pour le traîner dehors.

« Ça, ça ne compte pas. Tu sais bien que je suis fou d'elle ! »

« Je savais que tu lui dirais oui, il ne manque plus qu'elle accepte de réellement sortir avec toi. »

« Tu lui as dit de me demander de sortir avec elle ? »

« Proposer serait plus exact. » Il intercepta le regard noir. « Oh, Prongs ! Elle te dévore du regard pendant les entrainements, ce n'était qu'un petit coup de pouce. »

« Elle va m'étriper. T'étriper aussi. »

« Probablement » Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'en ai maté des plus baraqués qu'elle. »

« Fais attention à ses ongles. » Dit James, par expérience. Sirius rit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Allez, rentrons pour que tu te fasses écharper. Le pari ne commence que maintenant, si tu préfères.

James sourit et suivit son meilleur ami, les mains prêtes pour protéger son visage.

Une main féminine, mais très ferme quand même, lui empoigna la chemise et l'embarqua dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

« Tu n'as pas fait un pari aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, mais il ne commence qu'à cette heure. »

C'était une décision de dernière minute, mais elle n'était pas obligée de savoir ça.

« Je vais tuer tes copains, j'espère qu'ils le savent »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils doivent sûrement être en train de s'y préparer. Mais ils espèrent que tu te contenteras de ma pauvre carcasse et que, rassasiée, tu les épargneras. »

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé, la main toujours fermement accrochée à sa chemise.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu te rends compte que là, on sort ensemble ? »

« Techniquement, oui. Mais réellement, je ne pense pas, non. »

Il l'accola contre le mur. « Vraiment ? »

Elle rit « Ne me fais pas ton truc de mec sûr de lui, par pitié. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Répéta-t-il, souriant devant la petite taille de la jeune femme. Elle avait le nez dans cou, louchant sur sa gorge.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il explosa de rire devant son regard mauvais. « J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'avec toi devant moi, tu pourrais te faire attaquer par derrière que je ne le verrais même pas. Tout ce que je vois c'est, ta cravate et ta chemise. Un bout de ton cou, peut être. » Elle déglutit devant son sourire, presque charmeur. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout. T'es trop grand comme garçon, c'est vachement dévalorisant. »

« Je peux te protéger. »

« Tu parles, c'est toi qui te protégeais devant moi, il y a à peine deux minutes. »

Il la bâillonna en soupirant. « Je ne peux pas t'éteindre avec ma baguette ? Comme ce bouton off pour les trucs moldus »

La jolie rousse lui mordit la main. « Connard. »

« J'espère que tu te rends compte des débilités que tu sors par minutes ? »

« Mais fermes-la ! »

Il approcha soudain ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Quand elle se figea, il triompha et prit ses aises, accrochant sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Le front de la jeune femme cogna vigoureusement dans le nez de James.

« T'es malade ? J'ai dit qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble ! »

« J'aurais au moins essayé. » Il n'avait même pas profité du baiser, il se détestait.

Elle se dégagea de lui.

« Un autre pour la route ? » Dit-il en souriant, goguenard, sa main frottant son nez endolori. Sourire qui coula comme une coulée d'Empestine devant son regard mi-noir, mi-amusé. Au moins, elle était moitié amusée.

* * *

><p>Lily priait pour qu'on la sorte de là.<p>

« Tu vois, James adore qu'on le masse. Surtout après avoi- »

« Je ne sors pas avec James. »

« Oh, tu ne pourras pas nous faire gober ça, chérie. » Continua une des folles de son dortoir. Elles disaient être toutes sorties avec James. Toutes. En tout cas, Lily ne se souvenait que de deux dans les bras du capitaine de Quidditch, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Vraiment. C'était une blague. »

« On a vu vos mains, à table. »

Lily ouvrit et ferma la bouche. De loin, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu paraître des caresses de couple. Mais non. James avait aventuré sa main sur sa cuisse, et elle l'avait saisi, puis broyé lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'enlever, ses os brisés. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient censé sortir ensemble. Trois jours que l'on harcelait Lily et que ses camarades de dortoir lui donnait des conseils, jusqu'aux positions qu'il préférait. Il avait explosé de rire quand elle lui en avait parlé d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde souriait dès qu'ils la voyaient partir voir un entrainement de Quidditch. Souriait dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Et le brun à lunettes ne faisait _rien_ pour démentir cette rumeur. D'accord, il la faisait rire quand il imitait les groupies qui assaillaient Lily pour lui demander ce que ça faisait de sortir avec lui. Elle aimait bien lorsqu'il lui passait la main autour de la taille et la soulevait en hurlant qu'elle avait grandi. Elle adorait lorsqu'il faisait un concert avec des instruments imaginaires, accompagné de ses acolytes de toujours, et qu'il chantait, faux, une chanson moldue qu'il l'avait entendu chanter.

Elle s'était presque habituée à l'idée que tout le monde pense qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et elle ne grognait presque plus lorsqu'il l'attirait contre son torse lorsqu'ils étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé. Elle abandonnait assez souvent ses camarades de dortoir pour aller avec les Maraudeurs, et souriait devant les regards convaincus qu'elles lui lançaient, alors que James l'embrassait sur la tempe.

L'idée de sortir avec lui dans un futur proche ne la rebutait plus, au contraire, elle en avait envie. Être amie avec lui lui avait montré que sa stupidité était drôle, et qu'il était encore plus musclé et beau de près. Puis il n'était pas si bête que ça quand il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs.

À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Il passait sa main autour de ses épaules nonchalamment, l'approchait de lui, lui disait quelque chose dans l'oreille et elle riait, tournait la tête pour le regarder, leurs nez se frôlant, et là, Sirius, Peter ou Remus les réveillaient en leur hurlant dans les oreilles. Saleté d'amis.

C'était l'entrainement de Quidditch, et elle attendait dans le froid, tenant la chandelle à Ruth, sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle, et son petit-ami. Ceux-ci roucoulaient, se réchauffant mutuellement dans l'air glacial de Janvier. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de lambiner dans le parc, vu le ciel gris et le vent mordant. Lily resserra sa cape, son bonnet et son écharpe. Le bout de son nez était rouge et ses oreilles pointaient de dessous ses cheveux, passant juste sous son bonnet. Elle avait l'air d'un lutin mais ses mains étaient si bien emmitouflées dans ses poches qu'elle ne voulait pas les sortir.

« Tu attends les Maraudeurs, Lily ? » Lui dit Ruth, décollant sa bouche de celle de son petit-ami/radiateur. Lily allait presque lui demander de lui prêter.

Elle haussa les épaules, et un cri de bête blessée sortit de dessous son écharpe, montée jusqu'à son nez. « J'AI FROID ! »

Ruth rit, et se colla contre Alderan, sa bouillotte humaine. Lily leur jeta un regard de chien battu. « Je veux le même ! Je veux un radiateur aussi ! » Alderan allait demander ce qu'était un radiateur, mais James choisit cet instant pour sortir des vestiaires, encore tout chaud de la douche et de l'entrainement. Lily en profita et hurla de joie, sautant sur lui pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Elle lui claqua des dents dans les oreilles, ce qui le renseigna sur l'état de la jeune femme. Ruth, jouant l'entremetteuse, attrapa son radiateur/bouillotte/petit-ami, et les laissa seuls. James fourra son nez dans le cou de Lily, le seul endroit chaud. Il rectifia sa position pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et l'appuya contre un mur. Elle le regarda, le visage frigorifié.

« J'AI FROID ! » Lui hurla-t-elle en pleine figure.

Il failli la laisser tomber, de surprise et se mit à rire.

« J'ai un bon moyen pour te réchauffer. »

« Merde, je suis tellement congelée que je serais prête à coucher avec toi ! » Elle lui sourit, pour ne pas qu'il la prenne au sérieux. Il en était capable.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander. Je voulais seulement qu'on rentre au château, mais si tu veux vraiment, je peux nous trouver une chambre. »

« Abruti. » Elle lui donna un tape à l'arrière du crâne, tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il frissonna devant la température de son visage, collé contre sa nuque.

« On va rentrer, hein ! » Il la redéposa au sol, doucement, et lui prit la main.

« J'AI FROID ! » S'écria-t-elle pour la troisième fois, sûrement pas la dernière.

« Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas froid à la bouche. »

« Si en plus, dès que je l'ouvre, l'air me fait froid aux dents, j'ai l'impression de croquer dans de la glace. »

Il se tourna vers elle, blasé. « Tais-toi. »

Lily lui jeta un regard de défi, et ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler. Il lui posa une main glaciale sur les lèvres pour l'en empêcher et elle gémit en sautant partout. « Mais c'est horrible ! T'es un bonhomme de neige ou quoi ? »

Il lui posa les mains de chaque côtés du visage, la faisant crier. « Tu m'as congelé la mâchoire, James ! »

« Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à te la décongeler » S'exclama un Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, incrédules.

Lily jeta un regard étrange à James, et lui saisit les pans de l'écharpe pour le pencher vers elle.

« T'as le droit de me la décongeler »

Le beau brun pouffa. « C'est la demande la plus incongrue qu'on m'ait jamais faite. »

Elle sourit, et l'approcha encore plus d'elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

« Tu préfères embrasses-moi ? »

« Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses toi-même surtout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce serait toujours aux hommes de prendre l'initia- Humpf »

Elle venait de coller ses lèvres gelées contre celles, chaudes, de James. Il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et la colla à lui, titillant avec sa langue l'entrée de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa rentrer, joua avec sa langue, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus, leurs mains vagabondant, sur le corps, dans les cheveux ou sur le visage de l'autre. Lily gémit, et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations. Les joues de la jolie rousse étaient colorées de rose et le froid avait complètement disparu. Son bonnet était de travers, et l'écharpe de James étranglait presque le jeune homme tant Lily s'était accrochée à elle pour atteindre sa hauteur. Ils se sourirent, et le beau brun lui embrassa le bout du nez, tandis qu'elle rougissait.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils croisèrent le Gryffondor de cinquième année que James avait aidé quelques jours plutôt, celui qui avait tout déclenché. James ne put s'empêcher. « On sort ensemble ! » Dit-il en désignant Lily, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ça fait trois jours que je le sais. » Balança le garçon en continuant son chemin, surpris.

La joie de James retomba, et il jeta un regard outré à sa petite-amie. « Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être content pour nous. »

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et lui saisit la main pour le trainer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. « Nos amis seront contents, eux. »

Elle le lâcha avec les Maraudeurs, enseveli par leurs félicitations, et alla vers sa meilleure amie, occupée à embrasser son cher-et-tendre. Elle la tira en arrière et lui glissa, avec l'air d'une conspiratrice : « Je me suis trouvé le radiateur idéal, chérie. »

Ruth éclata de rire. « Je savais bien que c'était prévu pour bientôt. » Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose, quand une grande silhouette se pencha vers Lily et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

« J'AI FAIM ! »

**FIN**

(Ouh, quel jeu de mot même pas prévu :D)

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin ^^. Si vous avec appréciez, laissez une review :). Même quand vous n'avez pas appréciez d'ailleurs, et dites moi pourquoi, ça m'aidera sûrement à m'améliorer ! Peut être à bientôt pour un autre OS débile ou (enfin) la publication d'une de mes longues fics, plus sérieuses.<p>

_EwilanGil'Sayan_


End file.
